Bird Brain - Chapter 1
by jazmin.pickering
Summary: Dean has sprouted wings. Cas and Sam need to figure out where they came from while Dean learns to control them.


"What the hell Dean...?"

Sam stood warily, watching his brother with wide eyes and parted lips.

"I don't know man they just... I mean... I woke up and they were just... here."

Dean sat still as a stone, but behind him his newly sprouted wings flapped and flailed indicating his discontent.

"Well have you called Cas? I'm sure he'd have a better idea about what to do than us..."

"Yeah, well I told him to get his feathery ass here asap, but that was six hours ago and he still isn't here."

Dean had been awoken that morning by the stinging whip of thrashing feathers across his face. His first instinct was to pray to Cas. Sam was awoken by the sound of flapping and breaking motel decorations.

"Did you tell him that you have wings? I mean that's an important piece of information that would probably get him here faster."

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. "Castiel, I pray thee get your angel ass here. I've... I've got something you might want to see. Something angel related."

Sam puffed air through his nose and shook his head.

"Dean I don't think hes-"

"Dean?"

Castiel, standing tall and ramrod straight, looked over dean with a look twisted with confusion and dispair.

"Why do you have..."

"Yeah Cas I know. I just kinda woke up like this."

Cas stared at Dean for what felt like hours. He gritted his teeth and stepped forward - his eyes scanning the burnt orange wings jerking angrily behind dean.

"Cas why are they doing that? They've been going haywire since I woke up."

Cas came even closer and began examining Deans wings. They fluttered erratically sending a sweet apple fragrence into the air around them. A bright red flush came to his cheeks and he turned his head away from Dean.

"Wings are the ultimate betrayer of emotion Dean. The wings of fledglings always give away how they feel. They also secret hormones which smell differently depending on your wings. It is meant to attract a mate."

"Are you calling me a baby angel? A perfumed baby angel? A horny perfumed baby angel?!"

Sam leaned back against the desk and snickered - earning a sidelong glare from Dean.

"Angels are never babies Dean. But for all intents and purposes... yes... I'm calling you a baby angel. And as I said before, it is not perfume, it is a hormonal secretion. You will be able to control it as well as your wings with practice."

Dean shook his head and looked back at his wings. He tried to move one forward to touch and managed to get it close enough to grab it. The moment his fingers touched it there was a rush of pleasure. Dean breathed in a sharp breath and blinked rapidly - sweat beginning to form in his palms.

"Dean..." Castiel stared at Dean with a sudden looked of flushed embarrassment.

"Why did that happen?" Dean gently stroked a feather between his fingers - the light touch was not as intense.

"If your wings are anything like angel wings then they are very sensitive. You will feel a burst of pleasure with every touch. I believe the human equivalent of this is... masturbation."

Dean and Sam's mouths dropped open in sync.

"So every time he does that... so when I touched his wings earlier..."

Sam's face took on a look of disgust. His brow furrowing and hands clenching into fists.

"Do not be alarmed Sam. You are a familial bond, and it is common for brothers to groom one another. Your touch will not affect Dean's wings the same way his own touch would, or the touch of a mate for that matter."

Dean's wings suddenly stopped and leaned towards Castiel as though they were just made aware of his presence. They unfurled and began fluttering lightly - the light of the motel room making them shimmer and glow. Their burnt orange giving way to a warm and deep auburn - the colors flickering back and forth in sync. The whole room began to smell of apples.

"Cas... what the hell?"

Cas looked startled - his eyes wide and shoulders stiff. Dean had never seen Cas properly startled, and it surprised him.

"Dean... you need to put your wings away."

"I can barely make them stop flapping let alone put them away."

Cas's body began to shake furiously, his hands balling the fabric of his trench coat.

"Dean... please... I need you too-" Cas's breath hitched and his words were left hanging in the air.

"Are you okay Ca-"

Dean was cut off by a whooshing gust of wind and the scent of ocean waves smacking him in the face; he was nearly knocked off his feet. Castiel's wings were... well they were magnificent. They were magnificent and they were out. They weren't flailing like Deans had been, but the feathers vibrated lightly. The energy in the room was electrifying.

Dean's wings were going crazy.

"You're wings are... wow. I mean it Cas, they are beautiful. Why are they out though?"

"I- I need to go," Cas choked out, "I'll be... back. Just try to control them until I get back."

And with another flap of feathers he was gone.

"What the hell Sammy?"

"I don't know Dean just... don't touch yourself when I'm around."

"Oh yeah," Dean let go of his feather - holy crap... Dean had feathers - and shrugged. "I'll try to control myself."


End file.
